Dandelion
by Lunamaria
Summary: Once, there was a dandelion and a prince... – Namiku


**K u r u m i ;**

**Hallo! It's Kurumi, I actually started this last weekend. Though I haven't had the time to finish it. But here it is- - - - - - -**

**Dandelion  
**_.BattleAngelKurumi._

Yellow x . x . x Vivid  
_Flower_

She never got why she had fallen for him. In fact, she was sure, that no one else knew either. It was her love at first sight. She'd watched him every day. He'd sat in front of her in class. He'd sat on the table next to hers at lunch. He'd stolen her heart in an instant. His aquamarine eyes were vivid with life. They embraced everything around. Everything about him. Was so filled with life. His laugh. His smile. And that's how she fell in love with Riku.

Oh, how she fell. With his smile. His laugh. His eyes. His way of life. She was obsessed.

She'd watch out for his habits, and the way he talked. For anything small she could point out. She didn't care how small. Like: the way his eyes would turn a deeper aquamarine when Sora said something stupid. Or when he was irritated. Into a lighter color when he was laughing. And the way whenever he had looked her way. He didn't see her.

She was another plain dandelion in a scenic field of lively yellow tulips. Another grey cloud in the rainy sky. She was. Nothing.

She wished that more than anything she could be. But it seemed futile. He was perfect. She was. Only Naminé. She wasn't wonderfully pretty. She didn't have exquisite eyes of gems. Her eyes were nothing but hers. Small stones of her soul. Not riches of the kings. Just hers. And she wasn't in _his _eyes. Like he was in _hers_.

Naminé wondered if he saw her at all. She saw him everyday— every moment. Was it possible that he didn't? She was timid and quiet. She was shy and observant. She spent every moment adorning Riku or with her sketch pad. Did she simply blend completely in until she had become transparent?

Perhaps she was just _too _plain. When Riku was a jewel among the night sky– she was. A dandelion. In a field of lively yellow tulips. Yes, that's all she was after all. A dandelion.

She wanted so much to be a part of his smile. The only one he sees. Part of his lively laugh. His beautiful voice. To be anything, but a dandelion. Even a bland old crow would have been better. Anything to take away her transparency. For only the chance. To been seen in his eyes.

Even if only for a moment. And one day her view changed;

"Naminé." Naminé looked in the direction in which her name has been called. It slipped of the tongue as if it were to much effort to say. And Naminé believed it was. "Hmmm?" Naminé looked up from her sketch book.

The person who called her name was a classmate. "Some upper class-man girls would like to see you." Naminé looked slightly interested. What would the older girls want with her? She complied with the request. She stood, grabbing her sketch pad.

When she walked into the empty halls. About six or seven girls stood there. Naminé looked at them. "Yes?" They all looked at her with eyebrows raised. "You're Naminé?" They all narrowed their eyes.

Naminé nodded. What kind of question was that? The girls twitched for a second before a laugh sounded into the air. Naminé stood clueless until their laughter stopped. "A timid little girl like you...? In _love _with him?"

Naminé froze. She listened intently as they continued. "Who would've guessed someone so innocent would love Riku! How pathetic!" Naminé was frozen in her spot. How did they know? How did her _secret _love. Her _secret _obsession. Leak out?

What could she do now? She couldn't very well move. For as long as she could remember. Naminé was doing her best to blend in. How did it suddenly come falling down? She hadn't climbed anywhere... so how was it that she fell so far?

The elder girls walked towards her. The one who had addressed earlier walked closer. The girl pushed the shoulder of Naminé. Naminé flinched. "You do have some nerve." The elder girl decided. Naminé looked to the ground. "It looks like she's going to let us beat her up. How pathet-" the older girl had lifted her hand in the air. Ready to slap. But before it could make contact something stopped her.

The girl looked to who had grabbed her hand. Stopping her from slapping Naminé. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Then quickly bit her tongue. It was Riku. "Pr-prince!" He had often been referred to. By the girls. Occasionally even teachers and boys of the school.

Riku quickly threw the girls hand away. He scowled at her. "What do you think you're doing!" The girl stammered out quickly.

"G-getting rid of a weed." She turned her face to the floor. It was alarming to see his face this way.

Riku frowned even more. "No! You were hurting someone very important to me!" He shot out at the girl. Naminé felt her eyes widen as his words shot from his mouth. Very... Important?

Naminé felt tears welling up. She wasn't quite sure why. From fear? Or from happiness? She cried none-the-less. Riku quickly nudged the older girl aside. His rough and angry face turned towards Naminé. His anger disappeared and she saw his smile. And it was for her. He ran a hand through silver hair.

He grabbed her hand. He began to walk down the hall. Naminé had yet to grip it back. Riku picked up his pace as others looked at them. Naminé smiled and intertwined her fingers with his fingers as he had done to hers. She looked up at him.

...Maybe. Just maybe. Being a dandelion wasn't so bad.

- - - - - - - - -D a n d e l i o n

**Thoughts**;  
Well, I like it! You may not, but I've grown attatched to it. I'm convinced I luff NaminéxRiku. It's a new obsession. So I thought I'd contribute. Oh by the way. I luff you guys && Paopu. So In dedication to;

Paopu  
_.In dedication to her.  
.Lovely. Beautiful writer.  
.Endlessly Brilliant._


End file.
